


Operation Valkyrie

by bitecheeks



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, Nazism, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitecheeks/pseuds/bitecheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the film "Valkyrie (2008)": when Colonel Payne comes back from Africa, after being injured in Tunisia, he joins to the German Resistance (Widerstand). He ends up being the brain of the "Operation Valkyrie", which objective was to kill Adolf Hitler. With the help of Lieutenant Colonel Styles; General Louis Tomlinson; Payne's Lieutenant, Malik; and Colonel Horan, he could have ended up with Europe's worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liam Payne as Claus von Stauffenberg.  
> Harry Styles as Gerd von Tresckow.  
> Louis Tomlinson as Friedrich Olbricht.  
> Zayn Malik as Werner von Haeften.  
> Niall Horan as Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim.  
> Sophia Smith as Nina Schenk Gräfin von Stauffenberg.  
> This story is based on true events, so I had to change the boys' personalities according to the person they're playing.

 

 

 

> “I swear by God this sacred oath:
> 
> That I shall render unconditional obedience to Adolf Hitler
> 
> Führer of the German Reich and people,
> 
> Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces,
> 
> And that I shall at all times be ready, as a brave soldier, to give my life for this oath…”

**Tunisia, North Africa.**

“ _The Führer’s promises of peace and prosperity have fallen by the wayside, leaving in their wake a path of destruction. The outrages committed by Hitler’s SS are a stain on the honor of German Army. There is widespread disgust in the officer corps towards the crimes committed by the Nazis, the murder of civilians, the tortures and starvation of the prisoners, the mass execution of jews… My duty as an officer is no longer to save my country, but to save human lives. I cannot find one general in the position to confront Hitler with the crutch to do it._ ”

-          Colonel Payne, the general will come in 4 hours.

-          Thank you, I need to see him when he arrives. – Payne said as he closed his journal.

Liam Payne was sent to the North of Africa to join the 10th Panzer Division as its Operation Officer in the General Staff. He was a tall, strong, brown-eyed man in his 30s. He already had a huge family. He was married to Sophia Payne, a young lady born in the Imperial Russia. They had 5 children.

“ _I found myself surrounded by men and women who weren’t able to face the truth. Hitler is not only the arch-enemy of the entire world, but the arch-enemy of Germany. A change must be made._ ”

Payne stood up and looked out of the tent. The Nazi flag was waving, proud of itself, in the morning wind.

4 hours later, the General arrived. The soldiers were wearing their khaki uniforms and the air they breathed was full of the dusty that the cars were making.

-          We should have left two days ago! – Payne said, decisive.

-          No, Colonel. We’ll keep fighting, until the final victory.

-          We’ve lost all of North of Africa. You’ll soon need these men to defend Berlin. We can serve Germany, or the Führer, not both.

The General, with an arrogant face, said:

-          Just now saw the topic as you were sent here, Colonel.

-          What I said was much worse, sir. I’m just trying to get these men out of here with life.

The General looked at his escort with a serious face and he moved one meter away.

-          And what would you do? – said the General as he leaned forward to Payne.

Payne whispered his ideas. He wanted to join another Panzer Division.

The General hesitated.

Payne kept explaining what he had to do.

He finally agreed.

-          You’re in charge of it.

Payne smiled. The General left.

Suddenly, a tank started to shoot everywhere. Payne looked up and saw nothing. Everyone was confused. Then, he looked up and saw fighter planes, flying about 5 or 6 meters above his head. They started to bomb the military camp.

The jeeps were exploding.

Payne ran but he bumped into something. He fell.

He couldn’t hear anything, or anyone, even though everyone was shouting.

He got up; dizzy, walking like a drunken 70-years-old man. He finally walked towards a car and got in with other soldier. He tried to start it.

Payne could barely see, the air was full of sand and dust. A plane came from nowhere. Its bullets hit the car, which made it knock over with Payne inside of it.

The Colonel was lying on the ground. His uniform was burnt and broke. He had wounds all over his back and his face. He opened his eye, everything got blurry.

 

**The German Eastern Front**

**Smolensk, Russia.**

-          Hitler’s leaving. – said Styles.

-          Now?

-          Yeah. The fuse.

Styles was a tall, green-eyed man, he had a short, curly hair, even though everyone knows that he would love to have it longer, as he used to say: "Long hair, don't care!".

He introduced the fuse inside of a bottle of whisky. With the help of another soldier, he switched it on, using a screw. He put the bottle inside of a wooden box, and gave it to a colonel as a gift to a friend of his.

The Colonel thanked him. “I hope I don’t get thirsty in the flight, General!” he added.

The hours passed by and they didn’t get news about their explosive.

The General and his adjutant were smoking nervously. They were starting to doubt about the accuracy of their plan.

The phone rang.

Styles picked it up quickly. He listened carefully, then, he hung up.

-          It’s landed.

They were getting more and more nervous as the minutes passed by.

He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

-          Colonel, Styles here. I’m glad you landed safely. Sorry to bother, but it seems like you have the wrong bottle for Colonel Schmidt. Do you still have the package? - He looked at his adjutant. He was still smoking, and looked paralysed.

 

–          Oh, no, no, no, as it happens I’ve been called to Berlin unexpectedly, I can be at your office tomorrow morning to pick it up. Sorry for the inconvenience. Yes, thank you.

He hung up, disappointed. He started to feel a mixture of fear and sadness.

-          Do you think he knows? – His adjutant finally inquired.

-          There’s just one way to know it.

 

**Berlin**

Styles was in the hall of the Army High Command. The walls were white, and they had a Nazi flag, hanging above the entrance door; between the two flags, there was a golden imperial eagle.

The hall had tables on the sides, leaving a corridor between them. Styles was looking forward. He saw Tomlinson. He was walking towards him.

\-          We’ve been discovered. – He announced.

-          What makes you think that?

-          Giesler was arrested yesterday by the Gestapo. – Tomlinson whispered. – What could have gone wrong?

-          We don’t know – Styles muttered. – The fuse, the temperature, the altitude… All we know is that the fucking junk didn’t explode.

He arrived to an office, he opened the door. A few men were playing with cards, sitting around a circular wooden table. They stood up when Styles entered.

-          The Colonel’s waiting for you, sir.

He put his hat on the table and walked to Hoffmann’s office.

It was a big, illuminated room. It had paintings on its walls. At the end of the room, the Colonel Hoffmann was waiting for him. He stood up as soon as he saw Styles.

-          Forgive me, General, I’ve been writing reports all day. – he said in a friendly manner. – The bottle has been another failed plot to kill the Fuhrer.

-          Who’s responsible for it now?

Hoffmann laughed.

-          You’d be surprised.

He looked at him. “He knows” Styles thought. The Colonel was looking for something. He took the package with the bottle inside and put it on the table.

-          Now, is this what you wanted?

The General smiled.

-          Maybe we should… Open it – Hoffman added. – You’ve been through a long journey. You must be thirsty.

Styles shook his head.

-          I don’t know how the Fuhrer would feel if he knew that one of his soldiers has been drinking on duty.

He grabbed the package.

-          Thank you… - he added.

-          I’ve judged you wrong, General.

They stood up and the Colonel left the room.

General Tomlinson was waiting for him outside. Everyone liked Tomlinson, he was brave, funny and sarcastic.

They left.

-          We’re still in a business. We need to replace Giesler.

-          There’s no one we can trust. Not in Berlin.

-          Then, we’ll stop looking in Berlin.

 

**First General Military Hospital**

Sophia Payne was wearing a blue dress with a matching headdress. She was a pretty woman in her late twenties. Her eyes were brown, and so was her hair.

She had come to the hospital to visit his husband, Liam Payne.

Sophia saw Liam lying on a bed. He had a bandage covering his eye.

-          He has lost his left hand. And we couldn’t save his right eye… - the doctor said.

Sophia was about to cry. She looked at Liam’s face, smiled and kissed him softly.

-          Fräulein, you’ll have to come with me, please.

-          Of course. Just give me a second.

She kissed Liam again. “I love you” she whispered. Then she left.

 

Payne was buttoning up his shirt. It was quite difficult to do it with just one hand.

He had a patch covering half of his face. His fake eye was inside of a box. He looked at himself in the mirror.

With just the three fingers he had on his right hand, he took his coat, and he put it on.

-          Are you ready, sir?

Payne nodded.

For his injures, he was awarded the Wound Badge in Gold and for his courage the German Cross in gold.

Tomlinson was waiting for him. He needed to talk with Liam.

They went out of the hospital.

-          I’m a soldier. I serve my country, but this is not my country. I was there bleeding to death thinking “If I die now, I’d leave nothing to my children, but shame” and by serving it, I’ll become a traitor – Payne looked at Louis– Do you know what would happen to my kids and my wife if they find out?

The General nodded.

-          Just tell me, will this work out? – asked Payne.

-          We hope so. We need to re-organise, make new plans and recruit new men. That’s why we want you.

Payne vacillated.

-          You know where to find us.

Tomlinson stood up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a day to Liam to make his decision. He was definitely going to fight for Germany’s future.  
After the talk he had with Tomlinson, he went home.  
He hadn’t seen his kids in months. The doctor told him that his wife had visited him. He really missed her.   
He and Sophia had got married about 10 years ago, in Berlin, and they had their first kid 9 months later. It looks like they had fun on their honeymoon, uh?  
He went out of the car, and looked at the façade. It was an old Victorian house, which once belonged to his parents. The street was in silent.  
The house had a big, red entrance door, and two big windows on its side. It had about two floors and 4 bedrooms: one for him and his wife, one for his 3 sons and one for his daughter. As the house was pretty old, they just had one proper bathroom but they used the 4th bedroom as an extra bathroom, so they actually had to baths.   
He could see a light in one of the two windows. His family, his home, was there. He saw a little face looking at him in the illuminated window.  
He smiled.  
Payne noticed that Erika, his eldest daughter, was saying something.   
Sophia opened the door, and Erika ran up to him. She hugged him really tight. Erika held his three fingers and leaded him towards his house.  
Liam hugged and kissed Sophia, then, the rest of his kids, Wilhelm, Werner, Walter (yeah, he loved the names which started with “W”) and Frieda came up to him. They all hugged.  
Walter, the youngest one, started to exclaim “Daddy! Daddy!”  
Wilhelm and Werner started to ask him about his injuries. They would have plenty of stories to talk about at school.  
Frieda couldn’t stop smiling.  
\- I love you, daddy. I’m so happy now that you’re back. I missed you.  
\- I missed you too, Frieda.

The German Resistance’s “house”

The room was big and spacious. The walls were covered with stripy paper and with portraits of rich men. There were two Victorian-style windows that had two long and dark curtains which matched the wall’s paper.  
\- No, no, no. I’m not going to listen to any of you. You had your chance, and you failed – a man said.  
About 15 men were sitting around a big, circular, wooden table. They were drinking and arguing.   
When Colonel Payne arrived, they were arguing.  
\- We must confront Hitler. Now. – A General said. His name was Beck, Ludwig Beck. – We have to overthrow him.  
\- And then what? – Payne interrupted.   
\- What? – Someone said.  
\- Yeah, what are you going to do when Hitler’s dead?  
\- Uh, excuse me but, who’s this man? – Beck inquired.   
\- Payne is Giesler’s replacement. He’s been transferred to my office. – Tomlinson answered.  
\- So... What? What will you do when Hitler’s gone?  
\- You know what? One of the things that made Giesler a good organizing was that he kept his opinions to himself.  
Everyone in the hall laughed. Payne smiled.  
\- I was just simply asking what were you pretending to do once Hitler’s gone. Do you actually think that you can just kill Hitler, go to his office and end the war?  
\- Yes, we do. – Another man said defiantly.   
Tomlinson looked quite disappointed.  
\- Then you don’t need me.   
Payne left with Styles to the first floor.  
\- They’re not thinking about everything! What are we going to do with Goebbles, Himmler and the SS? They can’t just disappear! They would wipe you out – he whispered.  
\- Doesn’t matter! – Styles answered. – All that matters is that we have to act, now, before we lose the war. Otherwise, this will be Hitler’s Germany, and we have to show to world, that not all of us like him.  
\- That is not enough for me. It has to be a chance with success.  
\- Okay, then, find a way.  
Liam opened the door, and left. He went home.

When he arrived, his children came up to him running and smiling like the first time.  
He kissed Sophia. She was wearing a burgundy, long-sleeved dress. She looked genuinely beautiful.  
Frieda turned on the record player.  
When Sophia and Liam were about to start dancing, they heard sirens. The light went out.  
They heard a noise outside; they all run to the refuge.  
When the war started, the SS looked in everyone’s basements because they had to see if it was a safe place if they ever got bombed, otherwise, they would have to go to their neighbour’s. Fortunately, the Payne family lived in an expensive neighbourhood, so everyone’s basement had the ideal measurements.   
Frieda took her bunny, crying.  
\- It is fine, Frieda. Don’t worry. – said Wilhelm.  
Frieda was like a little version of Sophia. Wilhelm had blue eyes, just like Sophia’s father.  
The shelter was really dark. Since the lights went off, they had to use a candle.  
It was also really cold. Frieda coughed, she was shaking.  
5 minutes later the bombs ceased. They went out.  
Payne looked out of the window; he saw smoke a couple of blocks away. “The war is awful...” he thought.  
‘Die Walküre’ by Wagner was still playing. 

German Resistance

\- Valkyrie – he said.  
\- We’ve already thought about Valkyrie... It won’t work... – answered Tomlinson.  
\- Listen, the Colonel has an idea we should considerate.   
\- What is Valkyrie? – asked Beck.  
\- Operation Valkyrie. – corrected Louis.  
Everyone was in silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so so short! I have been having a lack of inspiration but I am back! I'm looking forward to be posting chapters almost every month if everything goes well. I hope that you like this really really short chapter. Oh, and the story will be an One Shot and it will probably had less than 4,000 words. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
